The present invention relates generally to agricultural self-propelled windrowers, and more particularly to a cab mounting and suspension system for such machines.
Self-propelled windrowers have been used in farming operations for several decades. Generally, the self-propelled windrower is designed to cut and process hay and other crops. More specifically, a windrower of the type under consideration here includes a tractor and a separate header. The tractor has a pair of drive wheels on the forward end and a pair of pair of tricycle-like wheels on the rear end. The wheels support a main frame that carries the engine between the wheel pairs and a drive train. A cab provides an enclosed environmentally controlled operator's platform generally above the drive wheels. A variety of crop-harvesting headers are selectively attachable to the forward end of the unit to provide the operator with a choice of tools with which to handle the crops.
In the case of self-propelled agricultural vehicles, the vehicle operator is to be protected from jolts, shaking, and vibrations occurring in travel over rough terrain or are caused by the engine and other components. Substantially every obstacle encountered by the wheels transmit a “bounce” or vibration directly through the chassis to the operator's platform, making the ride uncomfortable and tiring, and thus resulting in lower field operation speeds. To counteract these effects, elastomeric mounting systems are conventionally used at each of the four corners of the cab between the cab frame and the windrower frame. These mounts are focalized at the approximate center of gravity of the cab assembly or, more particularly, at the operator's head. While providing some cushion for the cab structure and the operator, the shock of rough field conditions are still transferred through the mounts creating fatigue for the operator and cab structure failures.
It would be a significant advantage in this technology to solve the above-identified problems by providing a cab mounting and suspension system that provides a more comfortable ride for the operator and fewer vibration-originating structural failures during field operation, with higher operation speeds.